


Movie Mishap

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanfiction, Gen, Movie Night, One Shot, Real Life, Romance, Thunderstorms, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: Your boyfriend Jim Moriarty comes home from a stressful day at work. So to cheer him up you pop in a movie called Alice in Wonderland. Maybe this can cheer him up





	Movie Mishap

        “Would you like warm pig belly for your feet?” asked the queen of Hearts. “Um no thank you,” replied Alice sitting on a chair held by tiny monkeys. “You know, why can’t she just way lay the queen with that sword over there on that wall then save the Hatter?” I asked glancing up at my boyfriend who’s lap I’m laying on. Jim Moriarty was his name, and he only shrugged. “Why can’t she just use the monkey chair to hit the pressure point at the mid of her gigantic head?” I giggle at his response “ugh ordinary people.” “ah, she’s not just ordinary….she’s a nutter….ordinary nutter that is laying in some hole screaming.” “That would__” I was soon cut off by a power outage. “Bugger!” Screamed Jim standing as I jumped up from my reclining position walking up to the telly. “Storm?” asked standing as well following him up to the telly.

Jim shakes his head in denial pulling the telly out from the wall. “It can’t be it isn’t even thun_” with that a crack of thunder shook the flat making both of us jump clear out of our shins. “No thunder huh.” I giggled moving a little close to Jim's side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders after pushing the telly back against the wall. “Point taken….well if the power is going to be out then that means the heat will too.” My eyes widen a bit as I rub my hands up and down my arms looking around the room. “I could grab so blankets and pillows…” Jim nods and kneels down before a huge fire place. “I’ll start a fire.” Nodding in agreement I stole a quick kiss before running off into the dark flat.

Coming back with arms filled with blankets and pillows you are met with a massive fire crackling in the fireplace. Jim turns holding a piece of firewood and a book of matches. Holding them up he hunches over a bit and in his best caveman voice he beats his fist with the book of matches in it against his chest. “I am strong man….Man make fire..” “ Strong man make good fire” I laughed dumping my blanket and pillow mixture on the floor. “Strong man make pillow fort?” I continue to say in cave man voice picking up a blanket and pillow holding them up. Jim smiles placing the log on the fire before turning to take the pillow nodding. “Strong man make pillow fort.” In a few minutes we both make a successful pillow fort towards the fireplace. Cuddling up together in the pillow fort with two tall glasses of red wine just before the fire place Jim and I watch the fire. Moving a strand of hair from my face Jim places and small kiss to my temple. “You know what?” he asks “What?” I asked looking back up at him. “It kinda sucks that our movie night was cut short because of the storm...but laying here with you in our awesome pillow fort is probably one of my favorite things to do with you.” A smile filled my lips as I reach up to wrap my arm around his neck capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking apart I cuddle up against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. “Best movie night ever…”


End file.
